Existing methods and systems for utilizing links in various topologies, including SAS topologies, may be inefficient, and may result in under-utilization of links and reduction in performance. Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such approaches with some aspects of the present method and apparatus set forth in the remainder of this disclosure with reference to the drawings.